


Similtudes

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen, Sanji!Fem, Sanjiko
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque nunca creyó que un golpe la pondría en su camino y mucho menos que ella se pareciese a quien más quiso en su infancia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similtudes

**Titulo:** Similtudes

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Trafalgar Law/Sanji!Fem

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Porque nunca creyó que un golpe la pondría en su camino y mucho menos que ella se pareciese a quien más quiso en su infancia. 

 **Nota de Autor:** Como siempre, dedicado a pieromachine, que espero le guste Sanjiko… porque a mi me gusta, cualquier excusa es buena para los LawSan.

[...]

Como siempre, perdonen las fallas ortográficas, que han de ser un montón, prometo corregir una vez consiga una compu nueva.

[...]

El mini cooper era un buen medio de transporte, no se podía quejar, menos si la conductora lo había arrollado y todavía se tomaba la molestia de llevarlo al hospital, todo estaría bien si su primo no estuviera a su lado pegando gritos de preocupación.

"Luffy-ya~" susurró molesto "Guarda silencio" fue una orden, quería absoluta calma y no la tenía con su primo, la responsable del siniestro fumaba cual chimenea, y lejos de molestarle, le agradaba, que ella no estuviera de histérica era un plus más.

"Disculpa" la mujer, amiga de su primo, dijo junto con un suspiro "Hoy es un día de mierda para mi".

Para Law tambien lo sería, en esa semana habían internado a su tío adoptivo, familiar que quería a pesar de no demostrárselo correctamente, el que la rubia fumase era un bonus, porque estaba acostumbrado a ello.

"No te preocupes, Blackleg-ya~" le restó importancia a su accidente, ¿Qué eran dos costillas rotas si ese día podía hablar con ella? Ambos eran similares, siendo adoptados y con una gran entrega hacia las personas, pero que no se les notase. Law tenía suerte, porque ella era la persona que quería encontrar.

Que el Mini Cooper lo hubiera arrollado era lo de menos.


End file.
